


Starting off on the wrong foot

by riricitaa



Category: Captain America (Movies), Defending Jacob (TV 2020), Gossip Girl (TV 2007)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bodyguard Steve Rogers, Gifset, M/M, Second Chances, Steve is tired of Bucky's bullshit, gifs story, i don't even know how to tag this lol, spoiled rich Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:54:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28045743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riricitaa/pseuds/riricitaa
Summary: AU where Steve Rogers, a by the book kind of bodyguard, has to keep up with America’s richest spoiled brat, James ‘Bucky’ Barnes .
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Starting off on the wrong foot

**Author's Note:**

> in this gifset, I used Andy Barber as Steve Rogers and Carter Baizen as Bucky Barnes

* * *

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> [find this on tumblr](https://riricitaa.tumblr.com/post/636074771302531072/inspired-by-this-ask-au-where-steve-rogers-a-by)


End file.
